1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an anti-kinking transmission and guiding system for running cables, in particular for an aeolian system for converting energy through a vertical axis turbine actuated by means of kites.
2. Background Art
Different applications are known in which at least two cables are used, running in an axial direction and employed, for example for the directional control of kites in aeolian systems for converting energy disclosed in TO-A-2006A000491 and EP-A-1672214: in such systems, the flight of kites is controlled by motored winches, each one of which aimed to wind and unwind a respective cable. However, taking into account the peculiar and complex flight trajectories of the above kites, it is necessary to prevent that cables get kinked, mutually rub or get damaged. In order to solve such inconvenience, EP-A-1672214 discloses the use of a mobile base, rotating around a substantially vertical rotation, on which winches are secured.